Idiots
by YourFairytale
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian run into each other for the first time since high school, the same spark is still there. But once again, Kurt is kind of in the way. (A tiny bit of Klaine. But if you blink, you'll miss it.) Sexual happenings.
1. Chapter 1

There he was. Standing there, handsome as ever. The guy he always wondered about, even to this day. The guy who took his breath away in high school and managed to really leave him speechless. He had never once forgotten about the handsome Warbler with the mesmerizing green eyes that made his heart skip a beat every time they were on him. Those eyes, he felt like with just one look they knew his every thought, ever secret, every fear, every desire. Blaine was always certain he saw right through him. No, he never forgot about him.

His biggest '_what if'. _

He didn't know how he felt when he saw him. A mixture of emotions hit him. Part of him was happy to see the other Warbler, _really happy_. But another part of him could only remember the slushie incident. It wasn't that he didn't forgive him for it. He did. He forgave him a long time ago. It wasn't so much the incident itself that he thought of, it was the fact that Sebastian never came to visit him. Not while he was in the hospital, not at home. Nothing. That was one thing that always stuck with Blaine and confused him and hurt so much it kind of made him bitter. He thought they were closer than that. He thought…well he didn't know what he thought. But apparently he had thought wrong and it was always something that still hurt. I mean, sure Sebastian apologized…but Blaine was already so hurt and mad that he just didn't really care at the time.

So he didn't exactly know how to feel, but when those green eyes found their way to him, his breath hitched a little and he almost dropped his coffee. "Sebastian.." He whispered.

Sebastian looked as surprised as Blaine did when he laid his eyes on the shorter boy, his heart beat picking up as well. Seeing the boy he had been in love with since high school standing right in front of him for the first time in years, having all of those feelings hit him again was not something he expected to happen this morning. Or ever, actually. Sure, he knew Blaine was in New York, but he never really figured they'd run into each other. Even though he really did want to. He wanted to talk to Blaine, to apologize again. Blaine had been the closest thing to a best friend Sebastian had and he really wanted to make things right. But he never really expected it to happen though, the city was such a huge place and he was too afraid to reach out to him.

He should have known, though. The one time he skips his usual coffee shop for one closer to work.

"Blaine, hi." Sebastian's voice was surprisingly soft, there was little of the Smythe cockiness behind it. Almost like he was nervous to see Blaine.

"Hi.." Blaine said, his voice monotone. He wanted to smile, but his old routine of covering up his feelings by acting not-so-thrilled to see Sebastian took over, so he didn't.

Sebastian picked up on Blaine's body language right away and he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. He never once stopped loving Blaine Anderson. He never would. He had been in love with him since the moment he laid eyes on the short, bow tie wearing boy. And he knew how bad he had messed up, and he wanted to fix it so much. He looked down at his coffee for a moment, nodding. "I guess I deserve that reaction." He said, a slight nervous chuckle to his voice.

Blaine looked at him, a wave of guilt washing over him. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay." Sebastian shook his head. "I mean, it's to be expected…"

Looking at the taller man, Blaine's body language softened and he sigh. "No…It's…It's been so long, I shouldn't act like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sebastian shrugged, giving Blaine a small smile. "Well…it was nice running into you, Anderson.." He chickened out. Everything he had planned to say to Blaine when this moment came totally running and hiding.

"Yeah…you too." Blaine nodded, biting his lip gently as he contemplated what he should do. There was apparently a reason he had run into Sebastian today, could he really let him go with the chance of never running into him again? "Wait," He said just as Sebastian was turning to leave the small building.

"Hmm?"

He let out a nervous breath. "D-do…do you want to maybe have coffee with me? I-I mean, it has been a really long time and we…well…we were friends at one point, right? May..maybe we could just…I don't know…talk for a while?" He mentally kicked himself for still letting Sebastian fluster him. He wasn't even doing anything and Blaine was still flustered just by his presence.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle as Blaine stumbled over his words, the small smile spreading across his face made Blaine's heart skip a beat. "I would love to have coffee with you, Blaine." He nodded.

"Good." Blaine couldn't help but smile back a Sebastian.

They shared a moment then, and Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt so…right.

….

"So, you're single?" Sebastian asked with a raised an eyebrow a little while later, after Blaine had mentioned having an awful relationship last year and how he's not been on a date since.

Blaine glanced up from his coffee at Sebastian, a flirtatious smile on his face. "Yeah, I am." His tone had promise in it.

"What about ladylips?"

"Nope. Kurt and I only just started talking again this past week. We're just friends, though. I think we're better as that." He nodded.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, his signature smirk appearing on his face. "Well, I must say I'm disappointed, Anderson. You know I like a challenge." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Blaine couldn't help but grin at him. "Who says I won't give you a challenge?" He flirted, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine couldn't help but flirt with Sebastian, it just came naturally. He didn't even realize he was doing it half of the time. But he literally couldn't help it, Sebastian made him feel so….he didn't even know. He just knew he had never felt it before.

Their flirty banter went on for quite a while until it occurred to Sebastian he hadn't yet done the one thing he needed to do.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine smiled as he looked up from his coffee, his smile falling a little when he noticed Sebastian's serious expression. "Something wrong?"

"There's, uh, something I've been wanting to say to you. For a really, really long time and I just…I need to say it."

"Okay..?"

He took a soft breath before looking at Blaine, catching his eyes. "I want to apologize to you. For…everything. For being such an asshole in high school…for the..incident. For everything." He shook his head. "You have to know how sorry I am about it all. It just kind of eats at me every day that I….that I hurt you." He said, his voice soft.

Blaine's forehead wrinkled a little as he listened. He could see the sincerity in Sebastian's eyes and hear it in his voice. It hurt him to see how clearly troubled he was about this. "Oh," He shook his head. "Sebastian…I…I forgave you a long time ago for that. I-I know you didn't mean to hurt me." He nodded, giving Sebastian a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Sebastian." Blaine smiled, reaching over the table and placing his hand on Sebastian's wrist. "I'm sure. You're forgiven. Don't worry."

Letting out a soft sigh, Sebastian smiled a little, trying to ignore the fire under his skin where Blaine's hand was laying. "Thank you.." He nodded. "That…that means so much to me."

Blaine smiled, nodding, patting Sebastian's wrist lightly. "No worries, Sebastian."

They spent the whole morning together, just talking, and it was so comfortable. Blaine had never felt uncomfortable with Sebastian, and this day was no exception. The way their conversation flowed, you would think that they had known each other forever. They talked about as much as they possibly could, and they could have stayed there longer until Blaine noticed the time.

"Oh crap, I'm so late for class." He said as he checked his phone. He looked at Sebastian, biting his lip gently. "I'm sorry.."

Sebastian shook his head, smiling softly, checking the time as well. "No, don't be. I was supposed to be at the office half an hour ago." He chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for keeping you." Blaine said as he stood up, slipping his bag on his shoulder. "I hope you won't get in trouble."

"Please, Blaine." He chuckled again, standing up. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. The firm would be lost without me." He straightened out his blazer.

Grinning, Blaine rolled his eyes as they made their way to the door, stepping out on the sidewalk. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

Sebastian stood in front of Blaine, smirking a little at him. "Obviously you weren't."

Blaine smiled at him fondly, letting his eyes fall to Sebastian's tie, noticing it was a little crooked. He stepped closer to Sebastian, reaching up to straighten it.

Sebastian's breath hitched quietly when Blaine stepped closer, he watched Blaine's face as he fixed his tie, his heart beating hard in his chest.

After fixing Sebastian's tie teasingly slow, Blaine lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian's, biting his lip gently. "There you go, handsome." He whispered before he grinned, winking at him before he took a step back. "It was nice to see you, Sebastian Smythe. We'll do it again soon." He smiled one more flirty smile before turning and walking off towards the direction of his school.

Sebastian just stood there for a moment, his jaw dropped just a little, his mind hazy from being so close to Blaine. God he smelt good. But god, what a tease. A smirk spread across Sebastian's face as he watched Blaine walk away. He shook his head a little, chuckling softly. "I certainly hope so." He whispered before he turned to catch a cab.

And that's when it began.

Sebastian and Blaine became very close as the weeks passed. They didn't go a day without speaking to each other or the week without seeing each other multiple times. Blaine was just so drawn to Sebastian and Sebastian was so taken by Blaine that he'd make any excuse to see him. They had so much fun together, too. They would play together, tickle each other, tease each other, and boy would they fight with each other. They were truly best friends, though. And Blaine had a way of unknowingly teasing Sebastian in a way that drove Sebastian absolutely crazy.

Blaine couldn't have been happier, he really, really cared for Sebastian in a way he had never cared for anyone. And how fast they really got to know each other was amazing, they knew each other better than anyone. They told each other everything, they already knew so many of each other's quirks and habits. They could see right through each other. They were so connected. Except for one thing. Neither one of them could tell that the other was head over heels in love with them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine! Over here."

Blaine's head immediately went towards where the familiar voice was coming from. He smiled a grateful smile when he saw his coffee all ready and sitting on the table next to Kurt's. "Ah, thank you." He said once he reached the table, placing his bag on the ground and taking his seat. He immediately picked up the coffee and took a sip, smiling when he realized it was still hot. "Mmm. Hi." He said, finally looking to Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt smiled sweetly. "You're so welcome. The line was treacherous so I just went ahead and got yours."

"It's very much appreciated." Blaine nodded, sighing softly, smiling at Kurt. "So, tell me, how's planning Isabelle's wedding going? I know how excited you are for it."

"It's going very well, she's freaking out a little but luckily she as me to keep her from flinging herself from the Empire State building."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "She's very lucky. But then again, anyone who has Kurt Hummel in their life is lucky."

Kurt blushed slightly, looking down. "Aww, how sweet you are." He bit his lip gently, picking at the lid off his coffee. "You know, Blaine. I've really loved hanging out with you so much the past few weeks. I really missed you."

"Aw, Kurt. I missed you, too. It has been nice, hasn't it?" He smiled, tilting his head a little.

It was true. It had been really nice hanging out with Kurt so much. It had been a few years since they had seen each other. After their break up they kind of both went their own ways. Even when Blaine moved to New York he never saw him. He thought about him from time to time, wondering how he was, but he figured it would probably be best not to contact him. But one day in Central Park a few days before he ran into Sebastian, he ran into Kurt. But unlike Sebastian, running into Kurt was a bit awkward a first, but they decided they'd try to be friends and it continued to be awkward until maybe the fourth time they hung out, it started to flow better. It was nice, having Kurt as his friend again. Although, Kurt was looking at this as the opportunity to get Blaine back…and Blaine was oblivious to that.

Which is why when they were leaving the coffee shop later that day, he was taken by surprise when Kurt took his hand and laced their fingers together. "I had a lovely afternoon with you, Blaine." He said.

"Ye-yeah. Me too." He said, his brow furrowed, a little confused.

But when Kurt leaned in and kissed him, it took Blaine completely by surprise. His mind racing a little._ Oh. Wait, what? Was this a date? I didn't think it was a date. What?_ And It was soft and lacked any kind of spark, it was definitely not like it used to be. He didn't even really have time to completely process what was actually happening, much less have any time to respond in any way, before Kurt pulled back, his brow furrowed a little. "Blaine?"

"I-I uh…I mean..wh-ye-yeah?" He stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

Kurt pursed his lips a little, nodding. "This…wasn't a date…"

Blaine shook his head, looking at Kurt. "I…I-I didn't think so…"

"Right." Kurt just nodded again, letting out a breath. "Well, don't I feel stupid." He chuckled softly. "No wonder you haven't been picking up on my hints."

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt…I just…I don't know."

"No, no. It's okay. I, um, maybe we should talk about it?"

"Yeah, no, yeah. We definitely should..I mean…but not today..I have to be somewhere." He nodded. "But we should talk about it."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a small smile. "I have to get to Vogue anyway."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." Blaine smiled softly.

They exchanged somewhat of an awkward goodbye before Blaine left towards his apartment. His head still spinning a bit. He didn't know what to think, really.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in a long time, Blaine had been feeling really good about his life. He had been feeling so lonely recently and then at practically the same time, two of the people he was most fond of came back into his life, and things were great. He and Kurt were getting close again and he and Sebastian had formed this really amazing bond, they had this electric chemistry that was completely undeniable.

But now this. Kurt apparently wanted more and Blaine wasn't sure about it at all.

Blaine loved Sebastian. He knew that for a fact. There was no doubt.

And see, that was a problem because Blaine didn't think Sebastian was interested in him anymore, which is why when Kurt kissed him that day, he actually gave it a second thought. Kurt was interested in him again. How could he have not picked up on that? He remembered back over the past few weeks, Kurt had been throwing him subtle hints. He could see that now. But honestly, he's been so wrapped up in Sebastian and their relationship. So he really didn't know. He hadn't thought about it all, actually. Was he interested in Kurt? He hadn't thought of Kurt as anything but a friend since they met again. And to be honest, he didn't think he really could think of him that way again. He thought they'd be way better off as just friends. How was he supposed to tell Kurt that? He didn't want to hurt him or lose the friendship that they were slowly building. But he just couldn't see it going any further than that. He thought about it all day long, even later that afternoon when he and Sebastian were on his couch.

Sebastian could tell that something was on Blaine's mind. He had been distracted and distant the whole time they were together that afternoon. Sebastian had come over to watch a movie with Blaine before they were supposed to go to dinner. He wasn't even sure Blaine knew what movie they were watching, he was even sitting farther away than usual too. Something was definitely wrong.

"You okay, B?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed softly as he turned to look at the other.

"You seem pretty distracted…"

"I'm not. I-I'm fine." Blaine said, shaking his head.

Sebastian sighed, tilting his head a little. "B…come on…I know you better than anyone…"

"Yeah, I know.." He mumbled a little, looking down, fiddling with his hands. "It's just…Kurt."

"What about Kurt?" Sebastian frowned a little, looking down at Blaine's hands. "Did something happen when you saw him today?"

"Yeah..he…he kissed me." Blaine mumbled even lower.

Sebastian's eyebrows raised, his jaw dropping just a little."He…what?"

"He-"

"I heard you." He snapped, his whole body language changing, he didn't look or feel as relaxed as he was before. Of course. Of fucking course. Kurt would come along and mess this up for him. He was going to lose Blaine to Kurt yet again. He was dumb to think he ever had a chance.

Blaine looked over to Sebastian, his forehead wrinkled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Sebastian."

"Blaine."

"What is wrong? I know you better than anyone." Blaine said, his voice soft as he scooted closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Okay, Blaine." _If that were true, you'd know what was wrong. _

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine frowned.

"Nothing, can we just watch the movie?"

"No." He said, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. "Talk to me."

"Fine, then I'll be going." Sebastian said as he got up from the couch.

Sighing heavily, Blaine frowned. "God, you are so moody. What the hell is your problem?"

"_You!_ You are my problem, Blaine." He said as he turned back to Blaine, his voice a little louder than necessary.

"_Me_?" He got up from the couch, matching Sebastian's tone, looking at him with his hands on his hips. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Sebastian shook his head.

"Obviously."

"I'll see you around."

"You seriously going to leave? I didn't do anything."

Turning back to Blaine again, Sebastian raised his voice a little. "That's the thing, Blaine! You haven't done anything! I've been-" He stopped, sighing. "Just…did…did you kiss him back?" He asked, looking at the ground, his voice a little quieter.

"What?" Blaine asked, taken a little bit by surprise. _Why did it matter?_

"Blaine…you heard me.."

"No…I didn't kiss him back…I didn't really even have a chance to process what was happening before he pulled away."

"Would you have?"

"I don't know….maybe?" He sighed, shaking his head.

Sebastian nodded, pursing his lips. "Oh, wow. Okay."

"Why? What difference does it make?"

"No, no difference at all."

"Fine, forget I even said anything at all." Blaine frowned, crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"I will see you later." Sebastian said, heading for the door.

"Great, call me when you're not so pissy."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I may busy later."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, with me. We're having dinner later. Remember? It's Thursday." Just because they were fighting didn't mean they couldn't go to dinner together. It wasn't like they didn't fight all of the time. Things were always fine. This wouldn't be any different.

"I'm not really in the mood for dinner with you. Why don't you call your lady and take him to dinner."

Blaine's forehead wrinkled, now he was really confused. "Wait, what? Really? This is about Kurt? We're just friends."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"Oh, why? Because _he_ kissed _me_?"

Sebastian stopped, turning to Blaine again. "You said 'maybe'."

"So?"

Sebastian groaned in frustration, raising his voice a little again."God you can be so clueless sometimes!"

"_How_? How am I clueless?" Blaine matched his tone.

"You just are!"

"Yeah, well, you're an ass!"

"Oh wow, yes, thank you, thank you for pointing that out."

"Why do you care anyway? Huh?" Blaine asked, a little louder. This whole thing was ridiculous.

"I…I don't." Sebastian said a little quieter.

"Obviously you do! Anytime I mention him, you get defensive. And when I told you he kissed me, you got all mad. Why? Huh? Why do you even care?" He said, frustrated, his tone not changing.

Sebastian groaned again, shaking his head, raising his voice."Because I love you, you idiot!"

And there it was.

The tension in the room just grew thicker as they looked at each other in surprise. Neither one of them could believe he said it.

Blaine looked at him a little skeptically at first, scoffing slightly, raising an eyebrow."You love me…"

Sebastian nodded, looking down.

Blaine didn't say anything else, he just stood there, looking at Sebastian in disbelief._ He loves me_. His heart skipped a beat. _He loves me._ He could swear he felt tears hit the back of his eyes. _He loves me!_ He couldn't believe it. Sebastian loved him.

"Just…just forget it." Sebastian looked at Blaine sighing heavily, shaking his head as he turned to open the door.

Blaine let out a breath, shaking his head, going right up to Sebastian and turning him around and pushing him against the door, not giving either of them a chance to say anything else before cupping Sebastian's face and capturing his lips with a wanting kiss. Sebastian didn't hesitate at all to return the kiss, placing his hands on Blaine's sides, gripping at his shirt. He pulled him closer as Blaine broke their kiss, they panted softly against each other's lips, looking into each other's eyes. They didn't say a word, they didn't need to. Blaine slipped his arms around Sebastian's neck as they meshed their lips together again. They kissed each other desperately and needy as Sebastian took a step forward, pushing Blaine back a little. Blaine needed no more guiding; he pulled Sebastian with him as he walked backwards, their lips never leaving each other.

They quickly stripped each other of their clothes as they made their way to Blaine's bedroom, practically clawing at each other's shirts and pants as they ripped them off and tossed them aside. There where whimpers and whines as they kissed, both of them so needy for each other. They were both in only their boxers as they finally made it to Blaine's room. Sebastian lifted him up, Blaine's legs wrapping around his hips as Sebastian kicked open Blaine's door, carrying him in. Blaine tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck, slipping his fingers into his hair.

As they reached the bed, Sebastian laid Blaine on it, staying on top of him as their kiss slowed a little, less urgent but still just as needy. The electricity that sparked between them the moment their lips touched for the first time had all but cause an actual fire under Blaine's skin. Sebastian very slowly broke their kiss, Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes that he was so in love with.

"Nightstand." Blaine whispered the answer to Sebastian's unasked question breathlessly as he unwrapped his legs from Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian just nodded, pecking Blaine's lips very softly before sitting up, getting the bottle of lube out of Blaine's drawer. His breathing was a bit shaky as he pulled Blaine's boxers off, tossing them aside, along with his own before settling between Blaine's legs again. He was nervous. He had dreamed about this day for so long. He leaned down and pressed slow, wet kisses along Blaine's bare stomach, causing Blaine to shiver. "Sebastian, please.." He whispered. Sebastian smirked a little against Blaine's skin. "Mmm." He hummed softly as he left one more soft kiss on Blaine's lower stomach before sitting up again. He took the lube again, getting some on his fingers. He glanced up at Blaine as he pressed his finger against his entrance. Blaine bit his lip as he looked up at Sebastian lustfully, spreading his legs more for him.

Watching Blaine whimper and quiver underneath him as he pushed his fingers as far as he could into him was almost enough to make him orgasm right then and there. Blaine's soft, pink lips were parted as he whimpered Sebastian's name, panting softly. He moved his hips down on Sebastian's fingers, needing more.

Sebastian coated himself in the lube before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. He leaned down to hover over Blaine, Blaine looking up at him, his face flushed. As Sebastian slowly slid into him, Blaine cupped his face, whining softly as he pulled him down for another hot, needy kiss, hooking his legs on Sebastian's hips.

They soon found their perfect rhythm, their bodies fit so perfectly together. It was so intense, so hot, so sweaty. It was everything either of them had ever imagined and more. Blaine clung tightly to Sebastian as they moved against each other, letting out soft cries of pleasure as Sebastian hit the right spot and moved just the right way, their moaning sometimes muffled by their messy, urgent kissing. Sebastian picked up his pace as he felt himself closer to the edge, pushing inside of Blaine harder, over and over, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine trembled underneath Sebastian, clawing at his back a little as he growled. He opened his eyes to meet Sebastian's gaze as their hips rocked against one another. The love that they both felt for each other in that moment was a bit overwhelming. Blaine whined softly, holding Sebastian tighter to him, his eyes slamming shut tightly as his orgasm shook him. He all but screamed out as Sebastian quickened a little, his own orgasm hitting him right after. They moved desperately against each other as they rode out their orgasms, panting against each other's mouths as they slowed. Sebastian collapsed onto Blaine when they came to a stop.

They shared slow, lazy kisses in between soft breaths, trying to calm down a little. Blaine couldn't help but smile into their kiss as he slowly ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back. "Mmm."

Sebastian smiled automatically when he felt Blaine's smile. "Mmm. Mmhmm." He replied.

Blaine giggled softly, breaking their kiss to look up at the handsome man on top of him. "Well, I think that you were right."

"About?" Sebastian asked as he slowly kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I'm an idiot."

Chuckling softly, Sebastian shook his head. "Mmm, no. You're perfect, baby."

Blaine shivered a little at the petname, his smile growing. "How did I ever think you weren't interested?"

This time Sebastian laughed. "Maybe you_ are_ an idiot."

Blaine hit his back playfully.

"I'm kidding. You are perfect." Sebastian repeated, smiling sweetly at Blaine, kissing his lips very softly, whispering against them. "I'm the idiot, I didn't think you were interested."

Giggling against Sebastian's lips, Blaine nodded. "So _you're_ the idiot."

"No, I think we both are." Sebastian murmured, biting Blaine's bottom lip.

"Mmmm. Hey Sebastian?" He whispered.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking at Blaine. "Yes Blaine?"

"For the record, I love you, too." Blaine bit his lip gently, shaking his head. "Not him." He added in a soft whisper.

Grinning, Sebastian nodded. "I gathered that." He kissed Blaine's lips again. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Mmm. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded, running his hands slowly up Sebastian's back.

Leaving a trail of soft kisses down Blaine's jaw and back up to his lips, pecking them softly before looking into Blaine's eyes. "You're the boy that makes my knees weak." He shook his head. "You always have."

Blaine melted completely as he looked into those green eyes, hearing those words. They were so genuine so sweet. He unwrapped his arms from Sebastian, bringing his hands up to cup his face. He pulled him down for a very slow, loving kiss. "I love you." He whispered against his lips when the kiss came to an end.

"I love you, too."

And that's how it all began.


End file.
